Proud Heart Cat's Return to cub-hood
by TBsparky
Summary: A very special celebration in Care-A-Lot stirs mixed feelings for Proud Heart and her past. Her desires soon get the better of her as she explores into the nursery, taking her on a whole new adventure! but, will she learn how to rekindle her inner-cub?


As the sun beamed brightly over Care-A-Lot all the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins gathered at the hall of hearts, preparing banners, balloons and all kinds of fun for their very special holiday season.

Meanwhile, a less than pleased Care Bear Cousin, hearing the commotion outside, climbed out of her cosy warm bed, to gaze out of the window, investigating further.

"Next time, I need to pick a better room, much further away.." Proud Heart yawned, scratching her dishevelled peach tan fur as she reached for a towel from the counter-top, preparing herself for the day ahead.

Turning on the rain cloud, Proud Heart shivered and stretched to wake up, allowing the water to run down her body. Normally, a shower would help her relax and to think for a moment, but being so far away from the forest of feeling's and her own bed only left her homesick, especially on occasions like these, but Noble Heart insisted that this year we spend the holidays at Care-A-Lot, with the Care Bears as hosts.

The holiday's always left Proud Heart with mixed feelings, she loved the celebration, especially when it marks the birth of the entire Care Bear Family and the foundations of their homes but it only made her delve deeper into her past, to a time she truly missed.

Her Dreams were getting more vivid as the months passed, every single one involved Proud Heart as a cub, sat in a diaper with huge walls surrounding her, unable to move or talk, all she could do was watch as a figure loomed over the walls, she could never really tell who it was but somehow she knew something was trying to tell her something.

At first, Proud Heart shrugged it off, assuming it was a dream that just happens, but things only started getting worse. When the Cousins would visit on business, Proud Heart caught herself, on more than one occasion, glaring at the two little cubs, hugs and tugs, jealous of their innocent lives, the diapers and their loving carer, Grams, but she just couldn't explain why.

Nonetheless, she daren't tell anyone, not even her best friend, Loyal Heart. No one would accept this, no one would accept her. Stepping out of her thoughts, Proud Heart sighed, turning to face the window to see a large heart shaped building, with pink curtains and star shaped windows in the distance; it was the old Care-A-Lot Nursery, a place Proud Heart had spent a lot of her cub days in, free and innocent until they were seemingly moved out, for reasons she never quite understood.

Turning off the shower and drying herself off, Proud Heart sat at the desk close to the window, combing back her fur, remaining focused on the nursery.

"No, Proud Heart you can't, not during the holidays it would be suicidal for you" she thought, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"But, what if I was quick? Grab one diaper, in and out, no one would see you." she continued, pondering the idea.

"Yeah, If I just sneak in, take just one diaper and get back here I won't have to worry about anyone seeing me, I'll do it all here!" she smiled, concluding her idea.

Dropping the comb onto the desk, she carefully stepped out from her room, her eyes darting nervously as she stepped into Care-A-Lot toward her destination. With her heart pounding profusely, Proud Heart continued on determined, moving closer and closer until she could finally stare, face to face, at the giant pink doors.

"T—This is it Proud Heart, now or never" she breathed, darting her gaze down both sides of the street, holding tightly onto the door's handle. The beating of her heart only grew louder as her mind wandered, dreaming of all the things inside, realizing this was in fact the moment of truth. Proud Heart paused, taking one last gulp as she gently turned the knob, pushing the door open, stepping inside.

The lights immediately flickered on, illuminating the nursery in a bright shade of pink, revealing the building to be empty, putting Proud Heart at ease as she took a step forward cautiously, glancing at the rainbow painted walls, softly smiling to herself as she sighed in awe.

"It really has been such a long time since seeing this place again" she muttered, wiping the dust of the walls before turning to the fresh diapers in the cabinet, focusing back on her task.

"Ok Proud Heart, you can do this. One diaper in and out, that's it.." she whispered, pumping herself up as she quickly headed toward the cabinet, until something familiar caught the corner of her eyes. There hanging from the ceiling, was the automatic hands, dusty and slightly worn, probably from a lack of use, but to Proud Heart these were her whole cub-hood, these things took care of her when Noble Heart and True Heart were on missions.

Brushing away the dust, she smirked cheekily, thoughts rushing through her mind as she glanced around a second time.

"One quick diapering couldn't hurt, right?" Proud Heart reassured, carefully pressing the button on the wall, rushing toward the nearest cloud too listen at the wizz and churn of the hands beginning their sequence as they slowly creaked toward her.

Without hesitation the hands lifted Proud Heart with a surprising amount of strength, placing her gently onto the changing table, taking a fresh diaper and powder from the cabinet as they returned to her. Proud Heart didn't move an inch, all she could do was watch as the hands lifted her legs into the air and began applying the powder.

All the familiar smells immediately rushed back to Proud Heart, as she led still and relaxed, stuck in a total state of euphoria, watching whilst the hands continued, placing her rear down softly onto the fabric, pulling up the front tying each end carefully.

Inspecting her new diaper, Proud Heart was impressed, it was a little snug around the edges but for a cub's size, it fit her perfectly for what she needed. Fully engrossed in the diaper, Proud Heart was immediately taken off guard, as the hands churned again, picking her up and heading toward the play-pen in the corner, softly dropping Proud Heart onto her now padded rear, surrounded by all the toys she could ever need.

Springing to her feet with excitement of her new surroundings, Proud Heart quickly noticed the crinkling of the diaper between her legs. Intrigued, she proceeded to take another step and another, listening as the loud crinkling followed her every movement.

"This is amazing, it's so poofy.." she giggled, plopping back down onto her diapered rear as she crawled around the crib spotting the first thing in sight; a baby pink heart pacifier. Grabbing the pacifier, Proud Heart placed it into her mouth as she suckled contently, moving onto the coloured blocks to the far end.

With the hours ticking on, Proud Heart was lost in her new found cub, gooing and making noises as she placed the blocks on-top of each other, clapping her hands when she knew it was right until suddenly, nature began to hit, immediately forcing Proud Heart to her feet, stepping out of her mode.

"Wait a minute, I..I don't have to leave the nursery to go.." She smiled, sitting back down to play, flooding her new diaper as it swelled and grew. Placing her paw onto the seat of the diaper she immediately felt the squish of its contents, clearly indicating cub diapers aren't going to hold a full care bear bladder but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was crawl and explore her new world and the toys it held, whilst the diaper sagged heavily behind her.

Proud Heart smiled as she looked down to sagging diaper in amazement. She hadn't worn a diaper in such a long time and wetting one only made her new found cub side even better; going when and where she wanted, crawling around without a care in the world, until realization hit..

"Is anyone in here?" a familiar voice called from the door, forcing Proud Heart to freeze in terror. In all her excitement, she'd completely forgot to lock the door behind her and now, this was it…

"We could do with some extra paws with the preparations and oh.." the voice stopped as a button press echoed in the distance.

"Hey, if you're still here, you shouldn't turn the automators on, they're a bit old and unreliable you know.." the voice continued getting closer to the play-pen and Proud Heart as she felt a hand, touch the play-pen bars.

"P-Proud Heart, is that you?" It was Noble Heart Horse, staring wide eyed at the cat, sat in a full diaper, pacifier in her mouth, clearly playing cub.

"I-Ish not what it looks wike! I-I was uhh, I was looking f.." Proud Heart teared up, covering the front of the diaper as she hung her head still sucking the pacifier.

"N..No Proud Heart It's Ok. It's just a shock to see one of my own Care Bear Cousins in.. well this state" Noble Heart smiled, lifting Proud Heart's head as she continued softly

"This is not wrong little one, I nor anyone else can stop you being you. Do what you feel is right Proud Heart, Ok? Now, how's about we get you changed ready for the celebration?" Noble Heart soothed, stroking Proud Hearts head.

Proud Heart, still frozen, nodded quickly extending her paws toward the horse who picked her up with ease, leaving Proud Heart in shock as they made their way to the changing table.

"It's been a very long time since I've changed a diaper but I guess my memory will serve me well, mind you I hear grams is a pro" Noble Heart smiled, placing Proud Heart onto the changing table, undoing the diaper as she proceeded to cleaning.

Proud Heart couldn't believe it, she was actually led here being changed out of a diaper by one of the original carers, and if she wasn't so afraid right now, she'd be enjoying this. She continued to watch as Noble Heart, paused for a moment, wiping her brow and smiling, disposing of the old diaper.

"Now Proud Heart, I hope you understand, I won't be putting you in another diaper. I want to make sure that this is what you want and when you know how you truly feel, come back to me, Ok?" Noble Heart asked, picking Proud Heart up again as they exited the nursery.

"B..But I.." Proud Heart squeaked, turning back to the nursery as the door closed behind them.

"Now, go have some fun little one" Noble Heart ended, taking the pacifier from Proud Hearts' mouth as she set her down softly, walking away.

"W..What just happened?" Proud Heart stared confusingly, watching as Noble Heart disappeared out of sight. Still a little dazed from her adventure, Proud Heart turned back to the street and the Hall of Hearts, ready for the celebration.

As the night grew darker and louder, the preparations were finally complete. There were streamers and lights littered across everything building in Care-A-Lot and enough games for a family inside the Hall of Hearts, everything to make this a celebration to remember but.. Proud Heart couldn't focus. She sat at her usual spot on the round table, her head in her paws as she sighed, taking another mouthful of cake, stuck reeling in her thoughts.

"Hey Proud Heart, are you Ok?" Bright Heart Raccoon asked, nudging the cat as he placed another slice of cake beside her.

"Yeah Bright Heart yeah, just a long day I guess" she lied, taking another mouthful of cake.

"OK, well enjoy the party Proud Heart and oh, Happy Birthday" Bright Heart waved, walking away back into the crowd, leaving Proud Heart alone again.

"What did Noble Heart mean, "truly feel", this is all I've ever wanted.." Proud Heart mumbled, poking her cake some more.

"The Nursery only made it clearer for me, I felt happy, loved and cared for, I was living in a cubs world, my world, with everything I could need.." she continued, figuring out her decision carefully.

"I could have someone take care of me, relive my dreams and be happy, or.. take diapers and hide in my room. No, I know what I want" She mumbled, stepping away from the table as she searched for Noble Heart, anxious to give her answer. Proud Heart turned every corner, searched every table, with no luck, maybe it was too late after all but she wasn't about to give up. She searched Care-A-Lot high and low, without avail, finally Proud Heart, exhausted and upset, decided to give up and head home, realizing her last chance was gone for good.

Stepping up to the door-way of her room she paused, glaring up at the big red door as she sighed, pushing it open, only to hear a familiar voice behind her.

"There you are little one, I was waiting for you at the nursery, but this is fine too." Noble Heart Smiled, stepping towards Proud Heart, a bag attached to her waist.

"Noble Heart! I..I've been looking for you and I've thought it over, I know what I want.." Proud Heart quickly spoke as Noble Heart picked her up in her arms.

"That's great Proud Heart but I knew your answer, I was waiting at the nursery to confirm it but I guess you can't plan everything ahead, right?"

"I guess not.." Proud Heart chuckled, nuzzling into Noble Hearts arms as she pushed the door open, making her way up to Proud Heart's room, stopping at the front door.

"This is it Proud Heart, no turning back. I will care for you as if you were my cub, for as long as you need, but you will do everything I say Ok?" Noble Heart spoke sternly to which Proud Heart, caught in the euphoria, simply nodded agreeing to anything at this point.

With the both of them in agreement, Noble Heart opened the door and placed Proud Heart upon the bed, putting the strange new bag beside her. Noble Heart smiled, taking out a fresh diaper as she placed it in-front of Proud Heart, looking on in awe.

"Firstly, we've got to diaper our cubs" Noble Heart cooed, unfolding the cloth, placing it under Proud Heart who promptly moved into position as Noble Heart, folded the cloth up, tying the edges snuggling into place.

"Now stay still little one, Ok?" Noble Heart smiled, inspecting the diaper. Proud Heart simply nodded, remaining motionless as she led on the bed, watching Noble Heart spread out the diaper a little, making more room for her cub.

Finally, Noble Heart picked up her new cub, wrapping her arms around her while taking a full bottle of milk from the bag and placing the bottle gently into her mouth. Proud Heart, seeing the bottle, instinctively began suckling, nuzzled into Noble Hearts chest, listening her soft gentle heartbeat as she relaxed more and more, her eyes slowly closing as she felt her head grow heavier and heavier. The very last sound she hears is the soft spoken voice of Noble Heart as she whispers.. "Good Night, my little cub.."

Well that's the first hurdle for our little Care Bear Cub, maybe more to come in the future if you liked it!


End file.
